Parisian Ghetto
Parisian Ghetto '(pl. ''Paryskie Getto) - Level w Tomb Raider: The Angel of Darkness. Solucja Po przebudzeniu się, wyjdź z autobusu i pobiegnij w lewo. Pogadaj z tutejszymi bezdomnymi i wróć do autobusu. Wskocz na dach, przejdź pod siatką tam gdzie jest apteczka. Na ścianie po prawej jest siatka, złap się jej i wejdź wyżej na kładkę. Gdy już tu jesteś, możesz skoczyć z rozbiegu w lewo na równoległa kładkę. Podejdź do jej krawędzi i skocz na gzyms. Przyklej się plecami do ściany i przesuwaj się w bok aż do końca. Gdy weźmiesz kasę i batona wróć i skacząc przez dziurę w płocie, skieruj się w stronę kolesia. Omiń go jednak i pójdź prosto i w lewo, a znajdziesz kolejne pieniądze. Wróć i pogadaj z facetem. Lara ważniejsze rzeczy zanotuje w notebook’u. Po rozmowie przejdź przez drzwi obok niego. Zagadaj z blondyneczką, a dowiesz się m.in., że ma na imię Janice. Warto na początku rozejrzeć się po okolicy i pozbierać porozrzucane wszędzie pieniądze. Od Janice pójdź w prawo. Widzisz studzienkę kanalizacyjną ? Wejdź do niej, pójdź w lewy korytarz, gdy dotrzesz do pomieszczenia z odrapaną ścianą wdrap się po niej, z niej na półkę, potem na drugą po przeciwnej stronie. Wczołgaj się do otworu, w okrągłym pomieszczeniu do kolejnego i tak znajdziesz się na zewnątrz. Pozbieraj wszystkie ‘skarby’ i przejdź przez furtkę. Tak dotarłeś do Bernarda. Teraz wybór należy do ciebie: albo zagadasz z Bernardem i da ci zadanie albo pójdziesz do Cafe Metro i wykonasz zadanie Pierre’a. Pierre: Pójdź do Cafe Metro i porozmawiaj z Pierrem, a da ci klucz. Pójdź do blondyneczki i skręć w lewo. Zobaczysz teraz kolesia na motorku, który wcześniej siedział w Cafe Metro. Widzisz drzwi nad którymi wisi napis ‘Garage’? Wejdź w uliczkę obok i przejdź przez drzwi. Skieruj się na wprost i przesuń dźwignie – zgasły światła. Poczekaj chwile a strażnik sam przyjdzie, teraz znienacka możesz zastosować na nim cios karate. Udaj się tam skąd wyszedł, po drodze zabierając nabój. Zgarnij wszystko co leży na biurku. Wróć i przejdź przez drzwi. Porozmawiaj z Bernardem: 1. You should be more polite to strangers. You never know who they are. 2. I’m triyng to find someone. 3. Here. Now how do I find Bouchard? Dostaniesz klucze, także udaj się do drzwi z napisem ‘Garage’ I przejdź przez nie. Zabierz klucz mechaniczny ze stołu i przeszukaj obie szafki. Podnieś samochód do góry za pomocą przycisku po lewej i pociągnij za dźwignię koło stołu. Otworzy się klapa w podłodze, a Lara stanie się silniejsza. Wejdź po schodkach, wyważ drzwi, zabierz broń i nabój ze stołu, wróć i wskocz w otwór w podłodze. Zeskocz na skrzynki, zbierz z jednej z nich przedmioty i po drabinie w górę. W kolejnym pomieszczeniu naciśnij przycisk, po chwili przyjdzie strażnik, którego musisz skasować. Weź butelkę szampana i to co ci zostawił nieboszczyk, przejdź przez drzwi, po schodach i przez kolejne drzwi. Którą drogę nie wybrałeś i tak dotarłeś do wielkiej hali. '''Po poziomie "The Serpent Rouge": Zejdź na dół po drabinie i zeskocz dwa razy niżej. Jeśli wykonywałeś zadanie dla Bernarda to oddaj mu pudełko za co on da ci hasło. Podejdź teraz do ochroniarza przy bramie i powiedz mu hasło, a wpuści Cię do środka. Jeżeli robiłeś zadanie dla Pierr’a pudełko oddaj mu, za co otrzymasz kod do drzwi. Wyjdź z baru i idź prosto aż zobaczysz po lewej, obok śmietnika drzwi z domofonem. Wpisz kod: 15328 i wejdź do środka. Na górę i przez drzwi. Po poziomie "St. Aicard's Church": Udaj się w stronę Janice i skręć w prawo. Po lewej stroni znajduje się lombard /Pawnshop/. Szczegoły Znaleziona broń * Kategoria:Tomb Raider: The Angel of Darkness